Demons and Humans Alike
by Lifeless Heartless
Summary: He thought they were dead and gone...he started a new life without them, he found his saving grace and then receives the letter...He has enough emotional trouble as is and now his saving grace was LEAVING! Not on his watch...eventual SasuNaru
1. The Begininng

If we are dangerous and scary,

Why are humans not wary?

Don't they fear what we can do,

For it was they who withdrew.

If they could ever really believe,

They would think we don't deceive,

Those who are innocent and pure.

For we know the cure,

Of the death of the one you love,

That will leave you as light as a dove.

If we could,

Then we would,

Tell you of a place,

Where you are in grace.

And fear you will not,

And not be distraught,

For you are here and free,

And are in a mighty glee.

For even if I am demon,

Your illness will not worsen,

Instead it will heal,

And leave you a powerful seal.

And we all say,

"Do not fear us,

For demons we are not.

Instead we are heroes,

Looking for peace.


	2. The Start of it All

**So here you have it the new and improved Demons and Humans. I decided to make it a fic that runs along the lines of the show only with my own personal touches!! I would wait for my beta but i don't want to....anyway as soon as he gets back to me about beta-ing all the kinks will be worked out i just don't feel like waiting all that long. I did finish this chapter two days ago after all. **** ^_^ Read and Enjoy my slaves!!!**

'**Kyuubi talking'**

'_thoughts'_

**My fun thinking**

He couldn't believe that he was stuck in his ratty apartment while his elder sister was busy fighting off the strongest force known to his home village.

Urgh! The fact that Itsumi herself told Naruto to stay in his assigned village angered him. She said he was too young and wouldn't understand. Hah! She was the age of a chunin fighting off S-class criminals!

Naruto may have only been six but he knew that his adopted sister was expecting her second child. With a two year old at her house in the Mist Village also!

The fact that his sister was pregnant at the tender age of sixteen did not bother him all too much. Oh no. it was the fact that said pregnant 16 year-old was FIGHTING that pissed him off.

He fumed around his dingy place as he thought of ways to make his sister's life hell when she came back. Just when he realized that lighting her house on fire with a few fire bombs was a bad idea his communication device rang. He looked at the small screen and realized it was his sister's fiancé, Naotaka.

He picked up the phone and listened carefully as Naotaka practically yelled at him. Apparently the battle was going badly and that the Akikage, Niziku, had fallen with serious casualties.

It's been three hours since that call and all Naruto's previous fears had worsened. He has yet to receive any news since and thoughts of their deaths ran through his head. All he could think of as to why they hadn't called was because they had died in battle. Slightly morbid thoughts for a six year old but he was forced to grow up fast.

He had finally decided to go to the battlefield despite what all his friends told him when the communication device went off once more. He slowly stalked over to it and looked wearily at the speaker.

He carefully picked up said speaker and whispered a hesitant "hello." While desperately hoping that his sister would yell "Hey sweetie you missed ALL the FUN" in that hyper little voice that she knew would annoy everyone. But that was not so.

"Aha. I told you there were more." The voice made Naruto freeze as his eyes widened in despair. He did NOT know that voice and he knew the voice of EVERYONE in the Death Village seeing as it wasn't all that large yet.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly, afraid that his voice would crack in the middle of the small sentence. He desperately hoped that what he thought wasn't true.

"Why I am the destroyer of the puny little Death Village, and who are you?" the man asked with his voice ever so wickedly sweet.

Naruto simply stared at the small one by one foot box and hung up as soon as all his thoughts processed. He slid down the wall next to the box and stared blankly at a spot at his feet.

'**Kit, are you all right? Kit? Is everything okay?' **Kyuubi asked his small host.

'_If…if what that man said was true…then I…I lost…I just lost the only family I had ever known…so that means that…that I am…all alone…just like before…so…so…Kyuu…I don't think I am alright…I don't think I'm alright…'_Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

And just like that he started to cry. The tears would not stop and after the second day Kyuubi stopped trying to cheer his kit up. The Third came over as soon as he heard that Naruto had skipped a day at the academy. He knocked at the door for days on end but was not let in, not once, and he did NOT want to invade on Naruto's property. But on the sixth day he was greeted with the sight of a Naruto with puffy red eyes answering the door. This was a clear sign that something was wrong.

During his days of solitude Naruto had thought, long and hard over a certain decision. He and Kyuubi agreed that it was high time that someone knew about his past and his current life.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki." Naruto stated to the old man when as he lead him to the tea table. When they both sat down Naruto continued.

"The Yondaime Hokage was my father, Kushina Uzumaki was my mother. I either have or had an elder adopted sister, as I am not sure if she is dead or not. She is ten years older than me and has a male child two years of age. Her fiancé was a seventeen year old named Naotaka Ishida. Her best friends were Fuyuki and Emika Ishida, Naotaka's little brother and sister that were 16 and 15 in that order. As of six days ago, the village I considered my home was destroyed by their fiercest adversary, Otokagure. I don't know if my sister or my friends are alive, as I said earlier, but the Death Village exists no longer." The Third simply blinked at what Naruto just said. Then he walked over to the side of the table that Naruto was seated at and hugged him.

Naruto tried to blink the tears away knowing that he has cried too much as is but they just wouldn't stop as he hugged the old man with the comfort he knew he needed.

After the little love fest that went on the Hokage asked Naruto if he wanted to be adopted. Naruto didn't have to think hard about it all, after all who would want the container of the Nine Tailed Fox. Naruto voiced his opinion also with the fact that it would insult his family and name. He told the old man that he would be fine living on his own in the dingy apartment and left it at that.

The third had no problem with his decision but frowned at the comment about the Fox. He told Naruto that he would bring by supplies when he could and if he couldn't make it he would send someone he trusted to do it.

Life passed peacefully after that and Naruto spent most of it training and making mini grave markers for Itsumi, her unborn child, Naotaka, Emika, Fuyuki, Nuzuku, Niziku, and one slightly bigger one for all the villagers of the Death Village.

**:3 kitty 3 hearts OoO surprises…OoO surprises ^3^ kiss :3 kitty**

"Is that him?"

"Yeah. He's the only one who failed."

"Well, **I** think that it's a good thing. They should never pass a THING like that."

Naruto snorted from his position on his favorite swing. _'Idiots. They have no idea that Kyuu enhances my hearing and that I can hear every word they say perfectly clear.' _Kyuubi growled in agreement.

"Besides, he's an idiot. He doesn't even have what it TAKES to even come close to being a Genin." Another one laughed.

'_Hah, if I actually used all the power that I have on these stupid exams I would be promoted to Jounin almost instantly. But, I don't want to scare everyone like that. Though it would be funny.' _Kyuubi purred in amusement. _'Although this isn't my home and never will be I STILL value all the people here unlike those obnoxious bastards. Do you think they will finally try and run me out of the village if I summon you in mini form, Kyuu?'_

'**Probably...you should do it just to freak the hell out of them…' **Kyuubi told his charge.

'_I am NOT THAT mean Kyuu, I wonder what would happen if I sick you on Sakura? Would you eat her face for me?' _Naruto asked Kyuubi hopefully but did not have time to hear it as he was interrupted by his favorite teacher.

"Naruto," he whispered, "what would people say when they look over here and see you actually thinking? Doesn't matter so don't answer it." Iruka said after seeing the look on Naruto's face. "I thought you said that you wanted to pass this time." He was also one of the few that knew about Naruto's past next to being Naruto's favorite teacher.

"I did, believe ME, Iruka-sensei. I did want to pass this year, I just sort of blanked at the test." Naruto grumbled out to his teacher.

"Oh. And why did you blank? I know for a fact that it takes a LOT to make YOU of all people blank, Naruto." Iruka said with a smile. A knowing smile.

Naruto abruptly stood and started walking away from the infernal place. But instead of Iruka staying there, like Naruto thought he would, he got up and started following him.

"Don't you have somewhere to BE, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, glaring menacingly at Iruka as he did so.

"Nope! I asked one of the other teachers to cover for me before I went over to talk to you." Iruka smiled. "Now, what I want to know is why, exactly, you were thinking about a certain Uchiha during the exams anyway."

Naruto flushed, brightly. Iruka was also one of the few that knew about his slight (A/N yeah right) crush on Uchiha Sasuke.

"He was standing across from ME! I couldn't help but to stare. So I had trouble paying attention to the exam." Naruto growled out, he was not happy about this at all. He did not like talking about the Uchiha.

"Haha. Sorry Naruto. Maybe you'll pass next time. Because I am pretty sure Uchiha passed so you won't have to worry about staring at him at the exam again. Come on we'll go get some ramen. My treat."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he glomped his teacher for a free and fun life to Ichiraku.

**3 kitty 3 hearts OoO surprises…OoO surprises ^3^ kiss :3 kitty**

After they ate…the sun is setting…

"Well Naruto, let's hope you pass next time okay?"

"You bet Iruka-sensei!" Naruto smiled as they started heading toward home. It was a silent affair and not a word was spoken, but as they reached the cross where Iruka had to turn, said man was run over.

The man who ran over Iruka just kept running and didn't stop to apologize. In Naruto's little big book of Gentleman Conduct this was a BIG no-no. So, Naruto shot out and started chasing the bastard.

"HEY! YOU! STOP!" Naruto yelled as he caught up to the man. If he had wanted to he could have caught up a while ago but he was still in 'stupid Dobe' mode.

When the man finally stopped he spun around to face Naruto with three kunai held in each hand.

"Die Fox Demon!" he yelled as he threw said weapons at said 'demon.' Naruto easily dodged the projectile weapons as he went into his 'I am actually smart' mode. As he stared at the man he took in all the facial features of his attacker and came to a conclusion.

"Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto questioned but before it was answered his communicator 'bzzt' to life and Iruka's voice was heard loud and clear.

"Naruto? Naruto! That was Mizuki! He stole the forbidden scroll!!! The Third Hokage wants you to get it back for him!! It's a B-class mission!!!" Iruka's voice yelled through the device.

"You got it, Iruka-sensei! Tell the old man not to worry I can take care of this." Naruto said back to the man on the mike.

"And Naruto…Hokage-sama wants me to tell you that…Mizuki is trying to take the scroll to Orochimaru so he can destroy Konoha…"and with that the device stopped working again. But it didn't matter to Naruto all he heard was the name of the man he hated the most.

"Hah what do they expect YOU to do? You're just a mangy demon and who CARES that I am taking this to Orochimaru-sama! He's stronger than all the fucker's here!!!" Mizuki laughed loudly. But he was abruptly cut off as Naruto gripped his throat. He squeezed HARD before he threw Mizuki at a tree with such strength that the tree was broken in half on impact.

Mizuki slowly got up with a look of fear in his eyes as he stared at the fierce blue eyes of one Uzumaki Naruto. Said boy slowly walked toward Mizuki and he once again gripped at his throat and spoke to him in a voice that clearly said, _'Listen or DIE!'_

"I **know **that I hold Kyuubi in me…but I also know that he no longer has any harsh feelings toward this village OR I…and you want to know something else? As soon as you gave that scroll to Orochimaru he would have killed you…simply because he could…" Naruto told him in a dangerously low tone, "…not only that but he would have used you in his sick experiments…do you really want to doom yourself to that…do you Mizuki-sensei?" he asked as his face was a mere inches from Mizuki's.

"Naruto! Naruto, don't kill him!" Iruka yelled as he came up to the two.

"Don't worry sensei, **I **am **not **that **stupid**." Naruto growled out as he handed the now unconscious man to his sensei.

"I know you aren't Naruto…thank you for catching him." Iruka said as he ruffled the younger's hair.

"No problem!" Naruto smiled and hid his true feelings of despair. He completed a B-class mission but he is still not a Genin, not only that but bullying Mizuki made him relive his past a little bit.

Iruka, noticing the slightly down fallen face on Naruto, spoke up to the boy. "Naruto close your eyes."

"Huh? Okay Iruka-sensei." He spoke in a confused tone as he shut his eyes. He felt a slight ruffle as something was tied around his head in replace of his old goggles. He felt the warm cloth and sighed.

"Sensei a piece of fabric isn't going to make me…"Naruto trailed off as he felt the metal of a forehead protector on his head. His eyes flew open as he looked at Iruka whose headband was missing and held Naruto's green goggles in his hand.

"Congratulations! You graduate!" Iruka said as he looked at Naruto. A smile spread wildly across said boy's face as he jumped onto his sensei.

"Oh my gosh thank you sensei!" Naruto yelled again, "Now I can be in the same class as teme!!"

"Naruto…if I didn't know any better I would think you are one of his fan-girls!" Iruka laughed at the look of distress on Naruto's face.

"Sensei!!!!" Naruto yelled as they headed to the Hokage tower with Mizuki and the Forbidden Scroll in tow.

**3 kitty 3 hearts OoO surprises…OoO surprises ^3^ kiss :3 kitty**

Iruka walked into his class room and his eyes were immediately on a blushing Naruto who was seated next to his crush and on the other side of said crush was Naruto's worst enemy. He used to act like he actually liked her but he stopped cause it annoyed the hell out of him. _'Hmm wonder why he is blushing? Oh well I'll ask later.' _

"Okay graduates! I am going to assign your teams of three now!" Iruka said in a cheery voice.

"Sensei!!" Sakura yelled out. And Iruka winced at the volume.

"Yes Sakura?" he said politely.

"Why is Naruto here?! He didn't graduate!!!"She yelled. Loudly.

"Because he did a special mission for the Hokage last night and proved himself a capable Genin." Iruka told her softly hoping she would get the hint and lower her voice. Three words. It didn't work.

"What! What did he do?!"She yelled again.

"That's a secret isn't it Naruto?" Iruka asked with a sly look on his face as he winked at Naruto.

"You bet Sensei. The old man told me I wasn't allowed to tell anyone." Naruto smiled.

"Bullshit. Don't lie to me…"Sakura trailed off as the door flew open. In the door way was the Third Hokage.

"Naruto, I came by to make sure you have not and will not tell anyone about your mission last night, okay?" the Third said with a smile. Naruto smiled brightly back as Sakura gave him a dumbfounded look.

"No problem!" Naruto said happily as he turned back to listen to Iruka and Sakura sat back down trying to contemplate what had just happened as the Third left.

"Alright then Team 1…" Iruka started naming off the teams, Naruto sort of blanked while watching Sasuke, again. "Team 7…Uchiha Sasuke…"at that name all the girls not yet chosen for a team looked hopeful, "Haruno Sakura…" said girl jumped up and yelled, "HAH TAKE THAT INO-PIG" Iruka glared at her and she sat down with a 'woops' face on. Iruka sighed at least Naruto was going to be happy.

"...and Naruto Uzumaki…"he sighed out. He looked over to Naruto who had an impassive look on but he knew that he was probably ecstatic on the inside, "your sensei is Hatake Kakashi and you all will meet on the roof."

"Team 8…Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba…your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9…" he continued on in his drawl voice, "Team 10…Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimiki Chouji…your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. Go and meet your teams in your selected spots." He said as he dismissed them all. And they all left except for Naruto.

"So, Naruto, any particular reason why you were blushing when I came in?" Iruka asked in his you-aren't-going-anywhere-until-you-tell-me voice. And Naruto flushed once more.

"MeandSasukekissedonaccident." Naruto told him quickly. Iruka's eyebrows lifted as he looked on at his favorite student.

"Oh really? And how did you like that?" he asked.

"Oh my GOD it was amazing it wasn't even a real kiss but it felt like I was in freaking heaven!" Naruto said quickly with a fantasizing tone as he held a daydreaming look on his face.

"Maybe one day it won't be an accident, Naruto. Maybe one day you'll finally get the guy of your dreams." Iruka smiled and immediately Naruto looked crestfallen.

"Yeah right. Why would he want to get with someone like me when he has a plethora of people to choose from? Let's face it Sensei he won't even give me a twice over except if he thinks I am worthy enough to even TRY and help him get stronger." Naruto said dejectedly as he started heading to the roof.

"Naruto maybe you'll see it like I do one day…" Iruka sighed as he went on with his daily activities.

**3 kitty 3 hearts OoO surprises...OoO surprises ^3^ kiss :3 kitty**

"And I thought that **I **was always late." The man known as Kakashi grumbled as they all waited for their missing member to show up.

"Here I am! Sorry, I had to talk to Iruka-sensei!" said missing member yelled as he barged through the roof door. He walked over with his smile still in place even as Sakura glared at him.

"Great, so now we are going to do an introduction of sorts. Tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and life goal." Kakashi smiled.

"Why don't you go first sensei…"Sakura said shyly.

"Eh…okay…my name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't really like or hate anything. I don't feel like telling you my hobbies or my dream. You're next Miss Pinkette." Kakashi smiled as the younger three face faulted. He didn't tell them anything useful at all!

"My name is Haruno Sakura! I like… (Looks at Sasuke and blushes)…My hobbies are… (Looks at Sasuke and blushes)… My dream is to… (looks at Sasuke and blushes) and I hate Ino-pig and Naruto!" Sakura all but yelled. _'Great a fan-girl just what we need.' _

"You're next !" Kakashi yelled while pointing at Sasuke. In return Sasuke just blared at Kakashi.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like very little and hate very much. My hobbies are none of your concern. My dream is to revive my clan and to kill a certain man." Kakashi blinked and sighed while shaking his head. _'Wonderful. An avenger and a fan-girl. And from what I have heard about the last one we are all screwed.' _

"And what about you Blondie?" Kakashi sighed. Naruto looked at the bored faces, none of them really paying attention.

"If you all really don't want to know I won't tell you so we can get on to the next thing a little quicker." Naruto said only a slight bit crestfallen that none of them wanted to know about him. Kakashi, easily noticing the change in Naruto, shook his head.

"Actually it seems that you are hiding something in there…since the attitude change was so fast and all…yes let us ALL LISTEN and hear your deepest darkest secrets. Hide nothing you feel we should know!" Kakashi said in a weird as hell voodoo voice.

"Umm okay…but promise me you won't freak out?" Naruto asked.

"Certainly. Right?" Kakashi said with a glare at the other two who quickly agreed with the man.

"Okay then! My name in Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, spending time with Iruka-sensei, talking to Kyuu, and doodling pictures from my past. I dislike people who act fake, people who harm my friends, the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook and people who underestimate me. My hobbies include training, drawing, and talking and/or training with Kyuu! My dream is to get respect from the people in the village, find a few certain people, and make myself a beautiful snake skin bag!" Naruto smiled. The other three occupants of the roof looked dumbfounded. Then Kakashi spoke up after collecting his thoughts.

"Naruto, who exactly is Kyuu?" he asked, highly intrigued by someone would be such a good friend to Naruto that he would talk about him/her so much.

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed with a look of realization. He bit his thumb and started doing a summoning jutsu. As his hand hit the ground a small puff of smoke appeared. As it settled down and the others got over the shock of Naruto, Dobe of the Year, did a summoning they realized there was a small furry animal in the place of the smoke.

It looked to be a small red fox kittling only the fur was a deep crimson red and as it opened its eyes they realized they were red too. Kakashi's eyes widened considerably when he came to the conclusion that it looked like the Nine Tailed Fox Demon.

"This is Kyuu!" Naruto yelled as he hugged the small fox.

**TBC**

**WOW this is actually the longest I have ever written!!! There are no songs and its sooo looong!!! Weee!!!**

**Pages: 9**

**Words: 3681**

**Time: 1 ½ months**

**Reviews from you all: Priceless!!!**

**Remember to R&R even if you hate it…tell me what you think is wrong with it but if you are going to flame go kiss your own ass for I will NOT except them this time. I worked hard on this so i don't want any bullshit…any questions will be answered and expect a chapter by the end of the month at the LATEST.**


	3. The Test

**Hey guess what? an update! WHOOO! so this chpter ain't too long but it took me forEVER to type up...especially on an overheating laptop XP**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Author/Jutsu/Important**

_thoughts_**  
**

* * *

**Sasuke PoV**

'I can't believe that the dobe already has a summon! I've got to get him to teach me how to do that!'

I looked over at said dobe, he was giggling as 'Kyuu' licked his face. Why oh why does he have to be so damn cute?

Rawr. I shall now proceed to bang my head into that tree right over there so these damn thoughts will leave my head.

"Sasuke-kun! You are going to hurt yourself" yes you stupid banshee…that's the whole point. Damn me for being so good looking. If I wasn't I wouldn't have nearly as many fan-girls as I have now…All I want is to kidnap cute little Naruto and live happily with no one else…and to get strong enough to kill Itachi.

"So…where exactly did you get 'Kyuu'? And who exactly is he?" the damn perverted sensei spoke with a glint…I know it's there….I'm not crazy.

"I've always had Kyuu. Since I was born. And Kyuu is my best friend!" Naruto giggled and squeezed the little fox. Said fox now jumping out of the cutie's arms…and on to my head…

"Aww…why the bastard, Kyuu? I thought you loved me?" why must you torture me so, lord?

Barking from the fur ball on my head quickly snaps me out of my 'praying.'

"I was NOT squeezing too hard! You're just a wimp." The fox barks again and pushes itself from my glorious head to Kakashi's.

"Umm, Naruto?" Kakashi spoke with a wary look at the fox kit now making a nest in his hair.

A smirk danced it's way on to my face and the blonde angel smiled warmly. Slowly, however, the warm smile morphed into a blood chilling smirk.

"Kyuu…this only helps prove my theory." the fox jumped off of Kakashi's head and growled.

"Theory?" the banshee spoke, anger and confusion lodged in her screeching voice.

"Yup. I have a theory that Kyuu is secretly gay. I mean when we spotted some vixens in the woods, he just sat by my feet and ignored them! And it was spring!'

The kittling growled in response and bit into the angel's finger. Sakura laughed as my poor blonde danced around with a fox kittling hanging off his finger.

Rawr. How I wish I was Kyuu at the moment.

**Normal PoV **

"Kyuu, let go, or no dinner." Naruto spoke and glared at the kittling. The fox let go of the well abused finger and sulked by the edge of the roof.

"Alright, now that Naruto has made a spectacle of himself, let us get down to business. Tomorrow, at 6 in the morning, meet me at training ground 7. There we will have a test. Those who pass will remain genin. Those who fail will return to the academy."

"What? you can't do that!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi went to open his mouth but Naruto beat him to it.

"Yes he can. If found unsuitable to be a genin by their sensei, or an equally ranked jounin, then the student will be sent back to the academy to relearn the basics." Naruto spoke while scooping up Kyuu with a swift arm.

"Right." Kakashi was twitching as he looked at the now sheepish blonde boy.

"So meet me at the training grounds at 6. Oh, and don't eat any breakfast or you'll puke." The man smiled and poofed away.

"So, Sasuke, I was going to ask you earlier but we got stuck waiting for Naruto," Sakura started with a glare at the boy, whom was happily playing with his little fox.

"Would you like to go to lunch with me? Because we're teammates now and should get to know more about each other!" she continued happily with obviously false hope.

"No. I have things to do." Sasuke spoke cruelly and walked away.

Sakura sighed and turned back toward Naruto. _'Well, if I can't have Sasuke-sama, I can at least beat Ino in the romance department! And who DOSEN'T have a crush on me?"_

"So, Naruto-"

"Sorry Sakura. I have things to do before the test tomorrow. See you later okay?" Naruto smiled slightly and Kyuu groled before the two also headed off.

Sakura's head sunk. _'Wow. I can't even get the drop out to go on a date with me.' _Sakura just walked to the nearest park and sulked.

**Naruto-chan! We are stalking you!**

Naruto was in the forest behind the academy. Iruka met him there.

"So, what do you think of your sensei, Naruto?" Iruka asked immediately.

The two, **I mean three**, were sitting by an old oak and talking about nothing in particular. Naruto comes here to train and Iruka follows to supervise.

"He's not bad. Fun to mess with. Was once an ANBU. Perverted. Kind in a creepy way. Worried about Kyuu looking like the Nine-tailed fox. And patient. Perfect sensei for Sakura and Sasuke." Naruto spoke his thoughts in short bursts and was playing with Kyuu with some string.

"Good. Not good. Interesting. Terrible. Worse. That's because he is the nine tails. Good. And what about you?" Iruka was used to this; multiple subjects in one go was Naruto's style after all.

"It makes no sense for him to be my sensei. Nothing about his past or present makes him good enough to teach me."

"Well, I guess you'll find out about his future then. What are you going to prectise today?"

"Well, as soon as I get Kyuu into Level 2, he can help me with my summons of Kuroyuki and then work on my fox fire." The little kittling's tail wagged as he thought about being bigger.

"Ah yes, fox fire. Why are you going to summon Kuroyuki? I thought you already mastered him?"

"I did. He's the only fox I've got that can use powerful water jutsus, that way, nothing will stay lit. Come on, Kyuu."

Iruka quickly climbed into the tree as to not get injured by Naruto's reckless training.

"**Summoning: Kitsune: Kyuubi: Fox of Orange Flame: Level 2!"**

The young fox kittling was now as big as a full sized wolf. Four tails were visible, teeth shaper, his fur was oranger, his eyes redder and overall the intimidation increased.

"Mmm. I love being in Level 2. It's almost as good as killer level." Naruto smiled and pet Kyuu's ear.

"Okay. Ready Kyuu?"

"Always."

Naruto took a deep breath and then bit his thumb. He outlined his whisker marks with his blood and then slammed his hand onto the ground.

"**Summoning: Kitsune: Kuroyuki: Fox of Black Snow: Basic!"**

A normal sized mainly black fox appeared out of the smoke. His tail, paws, and nose were all white. The fox crouched in a bow in front of the large Kyuu.

"Kyuubi-sama. I am here as your son has called." The fox spoke in a soft raspy voice that was not easily heard.

"Enough. I told you all to no longer bow." Kyuu spoke with a small foxy smile on his face.

Once the fox raised from his bow, Naruto carefully inspected the black fox's neck.

"Did you feel any pain when I summoned you? Does the scar hurt when you speak?"

"No, kittling, I am fine. I still have a few good years left of service until my body can no longer keep up." The fox spoke with wisdom and understanding as he licked Naruto's hand.

Naruto sighed happily before standing up.

"Okay, Kuro! I'm going to be practicing my fox fire! Can you go up the tree with Iruka-sensei and make sure nothing stays lit?"

"Certainly, kittling. Be careful, Lord Kyuubi."

**Sasuke-kun! We are stalking you!**

"Rawr. Damn that dobe. Why does he have to be so freaking adorable! If it weren't for him I could be focused on killing Itachi! The only answers is to make sure Naruto passes and Sakura doesn't! I would rather be stuck with an angel then a banshee. Fuck, I'm talking out loud again!" Sasuke was storming through his empty house. Cleaning everything and anything.

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about the blonde haired, blue eyed angel that happened to catch his eye.

Sasuke had serious issues but he wasn't about to tell anyone that.

"If Naruto can use a summon, why did he have so much trouble on the Academy Exam?"

An interesting predicament Sasuke happens to be in. while cleaning a house that feels like hell, he is attempting to solve the enigma that is Naruto. We all wish you luck with that Sasuke.

"During the entire exam, he wasn't acting how he normally does. He was silent, almost calculating. In fact, I was staring at him the entire time. When he was up for his turn he looked straight at me. He froze and his clone sucked. Maybe he failed because of…me?"

Poor Sasuke. He's going to think himself into a circle.

**Sakura-chan! We're unwillingly stalking you **

"No one loves me! Sasuke-kun said no straight out, and the dropout didn't even want me." Sakura was sniffing in the park. Her heart, soul, and spirit smashed beyond belief.

Poor Sakura. She was told to do whatever it takes to get married. Doing so made her into a ninja, chasing after someone she knew didn't want her. Poor, poor Sakura.

"Excuse me. Were you just crying?" the voice was soft, but slightly squeaky.

"What?" Sakura looked around for the voice but saw no one. Confusion set onto her face as she thought about being delusional.

"Down here, lady." The voice squeaked again and Sakura looked down to see a cute little girl wearing a purple kimono with large blue flowers. She wore the traditional sandles and her dirty blonde hair was but up in a matching hair pin.

"Aw…you're so cute!" Sakura squealed as she picked up the child.

"Miss, please put me down. I do not like being held." The girl was polite, that's for sure.

Sakura reluctantly put the girl down and spoke to her, her voice laced with curiosity.

"What's you name, little girl?"

"I'm Hikari! I'm four years old!" the girl squeaked, obviously proud of her age.

"Aw…you're a big girl…and yes I was crying." Sakura spoke sweetly, in her natural personality, not the fangirl one she created to hide behind.

"Why?"

"Because I have nothing to live for. I was raised to be married to a rich man and take care of my parents…to do that…I gave up a part of myself."

Hikari frowned.

"You don't marry for money. You marry for love."

"But…I can't be a ninja and a mother…I should just quit and-" Sakura was cut off as Hikari slapped her.

"If being a mother is as important as being a ninja…just do both. My mommy gave birth to my four older siblings, is pregnant and she's still a ninja. I think you should work on being a good ninja and when the time comes, then worry about being a mommy. Kay?"

Sakura stared, dumbfounded, at the little girl then smiled.

"You're smart for a four-year old. Your parents should be proud of you."

"Thank you! What's your name anyway, lady?" Hikari spoke, tilting her head.

"I'm Sakura."

"Hikari! Sweetie! Time to head on home!" a voice called out. It sounded so beautiful, melodic even.

"Yes mommy! Bye Sakura-san."

"Good-bye Hikari-chan." Sakura watched as the little girl skipped over to an adult that looked exactly like Hikari only with blue eyes.

"Did you find Uncle Naru, mommy?" Sakura heard Hikari speak as she grabbed onto her mother's hand.

"No, dear. We'll come back and look again though."

Sakura smiled and walked home, determined to become the best konoichi she can be.

***6:00 am, following day***

"Good morning, Naruto, Sasuke. Did you sleep well?" Sakura was in a good mood, she had been since she spoke with Hikari.

Naruto, taken aback by Sakura's kindness, just nodded and smiled. Sasuke followed his example.

Hours passed and still no sensei. During these hours, Sakura and Sasuke's stomach rumbled. Naruto smiled and pulled out varies fruit from his pack.

"You two can have some. I have more.: Sakura smiled and thanked Naruto while grabbing an apple.

Sasuke looked away and didn't touch the food.

"It's okay, teme. We won't tell anyone you needed help from your teammates." Naruto teased.

"I don't need you to do anything for me, dobe." Sasuke smirked and took the whole pack of strawberries.

Naruto just smiled and they continued to wait.

Sakura and Naruto conversed with random inputs from Sasuke every so often.

It was 10:00 when Kakashi finally arrived.

"Hello."

"Your late."

"Sorry. Now. All of you put your bento's up on the posts and we'll begin."

The three complied and remained silent for the rest of the instructions.

"See these bells…whoever cannot get one by lunch will be tied to the stump and will watch as the other two eat their lunch."

The three nodded and proceeded to their stances.

"Wait a minute." Naruto yelled as he bit into his thumb.

"**Summoning: Kitsune: Kyuu: Fox of Orange Flame: Basic!"**

"Bark! Bark!"

"Aw! Hello little Kyuu! How are you?" Sakura cooed and picked up the little fox.

"Bark! Bark bark!" the fox yipped and licked Sakura's face.

"Kyuu said he was wonderful and he'll bite anyone else who calls him cute."

They all shared a laugh and once again got ready to fight.

"Ready? GO!"

All three ran towards the trees as Kyuu decided it would be faster to disappear in the cover of fire.

"Naruto. You're the distraction. Sakura, traps…as many as you can. See if you can get him to face away from me. I'll hit him from the back. Everyone good?" Sasuke spoke quickly.

The three of them became friends of sort that morning. They knew thet had to work together if the wanted to succeed.

"Go."

"Sensei! I saw a few ladies looking at you earlier!" Naruto yelled as he threw Kyuu at Kakashi.

"Really now?" Kakashi replied, catching Kyuu as his snout lined up with Kakashi's nose.

"**Fox style: Kitsune Flame!" **Naruto yelled. Kyuu's mouth opened and fire was unleashed onto Kakashi's now scorched face.

Kyuu yipped in excitement and bolt away toward Naruto.

Kakashi covered his face and stepped back and all of Sakura's mine traps went off with a pink explosion.

"Mines? Really, Sakura? Paper bombs maybe, but mines?" Naruto chuckled.

"I was no a roll…and the paper bombs are elsewhere." Sakura smiled as she jumped over to join Naruto and Kyuu.

Kakashi coughed and walked swiftly out of the smoke, completely unscathed.

"Now, where did the other child get to? Hmmm?" Kakashi smiled…he sort of looked like a pedophile.

"Damn. And here I thought we could do this without Sasuke-teme's help." Naruto pouted as Sasuke shot out and attacked Kakashi with pent up vigor.

"There he is!" Kakashi shouted, almost gleefully, as he skillfully blocked every single one of Sasuke's attacks.

Naruto and Sakura watched with a smile as Sasuke continued his unrelenting assault on their silver-haired sensei.

"Sasuke! You can stop now! I think we already won!" Naruto yelled at his black-haired crush.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked as he checked his belt.

Sakura giggled as she held up the two bells that were previously on Kakashi's now empty belt. Kyuu was next to her, his tail wagging like no tomorrow.

Sakura looked over at Naruto, completely prepared to give him the other bell, when he shook his head with a small smile.

"I've been without food for long periods of time. I'll be fine." Naruto spoke as he continued to smile and sat down. Kyuu walked over, his tail drooping, and licked his friend's fingers.

"I believe you are forgetting something. You worked together, as a team, to claim the bells…and trust me when I said that was way more than I expected…But…what is the ultimate lesson here?"

"Those who abandon the mission are trash. But those who abandon their teammates are lower than trash." Naruto voiced, his voice laden with solemn and sadness.

"How do you know that, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, his single eye wide with shock as he stared at his blonde pupil.

"My…friend…taught me when I was four…" Naruto smiled with remorse, his loving older sister on his mind.

"Well since you all passed…meet me back here tomorrow a 6:00 am sharp. We'll start then. Goodnight." Kakashi spoke as they all simultaneously dispersed.

**TBC**

**Pages: 9**

**Words: 3,184**

**Time spent: 2 hours to type, 4 hours to write**

**Reviews from readers: Priceless**

**For everything else there's Lifeless Heartless.**

**What's in your mind?**

**XOXO**

**Lifeless Heartless  
**


End file.
